


Safety

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Reader-Insert, Vibrator, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:26:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Song fic with Not Afraid Anymore by Halsey.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Safety

I am not afraid anymore  
Standing in the eye of the storm  
Ready to face this, dying to taste this, sick sweet and warm  
\---

“Are you sure?” he asked again as you walked into his apartment. It was exactly as you’d expected - dark but inviting. It smelled of cinnamon, which immediately put you at ease as you sunk into his couch. 

Turning around, you nodded, gently biting your lip. “I’m sure,” you replied. After meeting at a party, you’d gotten to talking with Luke. His former sub had gotten to a point where she wanted to experiment with more than one man; that wasn’t something Luke was into. As he’d said, ‘if you’re mine, you’re only mine,’ which you totally understood. All of the boundaries had been set. All of the limits had been fully expressed. You were more than ready to be Luke’s. The way his eyes were devouring you even before your clothes were off sent a delicious warmth throughout your entire body. 

“Safe word?”

“Blue,” you replied.

\---  
I am not afraid anymore  
I want what you got in store  
I’m ready to feed now, get in your seat now  
\---

“Good girl,” he hummed, a slight curl coming to his lips. “Now disrobe completely and kneel on the floor, palms up and resting on your knees. No speaking until I’ve said otherwise.”

He knew this was what you wanted. After your last relationship, where he’d made you feel worthless, you needed to be able to give yourself over to someone and have him take care of you - mind, body and soul. Luke had convinced you, over numerous coffee dates and phone calls that he was up to the task. 

As you peeled off your clothes, you watched the dim lighting of his apartment play off your skin. When you got to your bra, you hesitated. It wasn’t as if you were ashamed of your body (it was perfect in its imperfectness) but this was the first time he was seeing you completely. “Everything,” he said softly. With his soft voice putting you at ease again, you unhooked your bra and peeled of your panties, putting everything into a pile on the floor before taking the position he’d requested of you. 

You could feel your heartbeat pounding throughout your entire body - your core immediately tightening at the thought of being so vulnerable in front of Luke. 

He made you sit there.

You’d told him that your mind tended to race. This was his way of forcing you to calm your mind. You needed it. And as much as you hated feeling your nipples puckered under his gaze, waiting with bated breath, you appreciated him doing it.

Whether it was a minute or an hour when you saw his feet come into your field of vision, you weren’t sure, but he placed his hand underneath your chin and lifted your eyes to meet his. “Good girl. Do you know how hard it was for me to let you do that when you were sitting so delectably in the middle of my living room?”

Proudly, you stood in front of him, completely bare to his fully clothed. “No,” you breathed. His finger glided over your breasts. So needy for his touch. 

“It was excruciating,” he whispered in your ear. At the same time, he pinched your left nipple in between his thumb and forefinger. “Watching you be so responsive when I haven’t even touched you yet? Seeing the arousal pool between your legs? Ridiculously difficult for me, but you can trust me.”

“I know.”

\---  
And touch me like you never  
And push me like you never  
And touch me like you never  
‘Cause I am not afraid, I am not afraid anymore  
\---

“Good, follow me,” he said. He placed his hand on the small of your back and guided you inside. “Lie down in the middle of the bed.”

You took in the feel of his mattress, soft yet firm as you slide into the center. He’d told you once before that he had a very big thing for tying his lover up and bringing her to the brink over and over again, so you imagined that’s what he was going to do. The ropes emerged from his bedside table were a bright red. He tied each of your limbs to a corner without a word. Every nerve in your body was on fire. “God, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered, coming to rest between your knees. He slid his finger up your sit, coating it with your arousal before bringing it into his mouth. “Already so wet.”

“Please…”

\---  
I am not ashamed anymore  
I want something so impure  
You better impress now, watching my dress now fall to the floor  
Crawling underneath my skin, sweet talk with a hint of sin  
Begging you to take me  
\---

Luke answered your pleas, getting off the bed and pulling out a wand. “Now you’re going to have to keep it down. Don’t want the neighbors calling the authorities, do we?” With the upward inflection, he turned on the wand to one of its least powerful settings - you only knew because you had a similar device. 

As he pressed it to your center, you whimpered, already so sensitive and ready for him to push you over the edge. “Mmm,” you groaned. You arched upward, straining against the rope. They were cutting in slightly, but in the best way possible. You were eager to see what marks would be left behind. 

Then he took you off guard and switched the setting to the second most powerful setting. “Oh my god, Sir, I-”

“Shhh,” he said. How could he remain so calm when you felt like you were going to explode?

The wand was resting just underneath your clit, so it was hitting every piece of you. When you looked up at him through unfocused eyes, you saw him straining against his jeans, his heavy but consistent breathing and the look in his eyes that told you he was far from done. “Oh fuck, god…Sir, I-”

You were getting louder with each second, so he placed his hand gently over your mouth, enough that you could say your safe word if needed, but also enough to keep you quiet. “Just let go.”

When the words fell from his lips, they allowed you your release. You bucked wildly against your restraints, crying out into his hands as he pushed your sensitive nerves as far as they could go. 

Finally, he released his hand from your mouth and tossed the wand to the side. “Please…Sir.”

“What do you want?”

“I want you to fuck me. Please.”

“Why is that? Why do you want me to fuck you?”

“I don’t want you to. I need you to. I…I know I’m safe with you…”

\---  
Crawling underneath my skin, sweet talk with a hint of sin  
Begging you to take me  
Devil underneath your grin, sweet thing, bet you play to win, heaven gonna hate me  
\---

“That you are.” In just a few movements, Luke had untied your restraints, peeled off his own clothes and pulled a condom from the drawer. 

As he ripped open the package and sheathed himself, your mouth began to water. He was very impressive, not intimidatingly so, but impressive, and you wondered about him filling you in every way. “Tell me what you need one more time.”

“I need you to fuck me, Sir. Please.”

You were already so ready for him that he slid into you with ease. Your arms immediately came around his back to clutch his shoulders, but whether or not you were tied he still wanted you restrained, so he brought his hand up and held both your wrists in his grasp. 

After so much build up, neither one of you were in the mood for much more of it. His body hovered over you, his cock thrusting in and out of you as you cried into his shoulder. When you were about to fall over the edge, he placed his hand over your mouth again and stared right into your eyes. “Open your eyes.” They’d involuntarily closed. “I want to see you when you come for me.”

His words were enough to set your body on fire, screaming into his hand as he buried himself inside you one last time. “Oh fuck,” he breathed. He pushed himself up off the bed and removed the condom, throwing it into the trash before returning to your side. Although you were untied, you could barely move. 

“Did you get everything you wanted?” Luke asked.

Nodding softly, you turned into him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “Yes, but I think it’s safe to say that with you, I’ll always want more.”


End file.
